It is known to provide an image capture device at a vehicle for capturing images of the scene occurring exteriorly of the vehicle, such as forwardly or rearwardly or sidewardly of the vehicle. The captured images may be processed by a processing system and the system may control the headlamps of the vehicle or may provide an image display to the driver of the vehicle or may provide other information or signals, depending on the particular application of the imaging system.